icecrownserverfandomcom-20200217-history
Shi Yoon
A very spaced-out and slow-tempo girl, is one of the girls who came abroad from Korea to study the art of Prism Shows at the Pretty Top agency in Pretty Rhythm Dear My Future. She is one of the members of the Prism Show unit, PURETTY. Being the oldest member, she represents the all-noticing, thoughtful big sister-mentor type of her team. She and Karin are very similar and they both act like the thoughtful big sister. Her best friend in Prizmmy☆ is Karin.All information on this page belongs to Pretty Rhythm Wiki. Personality As the eldest member in Puretty, Shi Yoon is naturally seen by her fellow unit members as a big sister to them all, and she relishes in that role. Usually, Shi Yoon is very kind and docile, but she is actually extremely scary when angered; to the point where she can emit an terrifying aura while still smiling that can instantly cause her bickering team mates to instantly stop quarreling and cower in fear. Appearance Shi Yoon has dark, shoulder-length, green hair and light brown eyes. She also wears a plain white headband. Role in the Plot Shi Yoon arrives in Japan just as Karin is troubled with being entrusted with the title of leader for one show. Karin is so focused on succeeding, that she forgets some very important things about Prism Shows and is unable to do a Prism Jump. Shi Yoon suddenly appears to cheer her up. She tells Karin that she had the same problem when the younger Prism Stars were catching up on her, and she was afraid of being passed up in skill. With some cheering from Shi Yoon, Karin fixes her problem. This is the moment when Shi Yoon picks up Karin's catchphrase, "It's no prob!" After Karin's Prism Show, Shi Yoon is introduced by Kyoko into Pretty Top as an abroad student. She introduces herself by saying "Ya~y!" and doing double peace signs. Fixing a Flaw and the Debut Shi Yoon, who learned about PURETTY's main flaw along with the other members at the training camp, was pretty sad about it. She told Karin as Prizmmy☆ left for the Stand Up Girls Cup, "Ya~y...", trying to keep at least a little positive, although her face showed otherwise. Soon after this, during one of Prizmmy☆'s Prism Shows, she was invited along with the other members of her group to debut as Prism Stars, as the group PURETTY (they were not named before this point). Yun-su designed their outfits for their performance. Together with Jae Eun, she performed a Prism Jump. Shi Yoon's Outfits PURETTY Outfits Dear Crown Stripe Jacket, Dear Crown Miniskirt, Dear Crown Purity Boots Symphonia Outfits Symphonia Dress of the Earth, Symphonia Boots of the Beginning P&P Shuffle Team HIP-HOP Casual Chibi-T, HIP-HOP Dancing Pants, HIP-HOP Pattern Sneakers, Dancer Dreadlocks Hair Casual Outfits (Winter) Rich Gold Necklace, Double Button Line Jacket, Check White Modern Skirt, Classic Ribbon Boots Prism World Cup Milky Color Cotton Tunic, Cotton Lace Skirt, Marine Ribbon Cute Pumps Gallery Trivia *She is voiced by Hyang-ri Kim, who also plays Otogi Takanashi in Pretty Rhythm Rainbow Live. *She is based on Shi Yoon Joo, her real life counterpart of the group PURETTY. Yoon participated in the audition to become a new member of KARA, but did not make it to the final round. Reference Category:PURETTY Category:P&P Category:Dear My Future Category:Female Characters Category:Dear Princess Category:Characters Category:Prism Stars Category:Pretty Top